


Two halves

by Tarredion



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Phandom Fic Fests: Bingo, Young Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarredion/pseuds/Tarredion
Summary: That week in December brought exasperating ambiguity alongside the realisation of boundless love





	Two halves

**Author's Note:**

> The italics are excerpts of a poem; Two Halves; written by me. Read through my older creations and realized how well this fit with early Phan and the emotions which are associated with early, uncertain, yet perfect, love.   
-  
/fair warning the language may be confusing/  
-  
written for the phandom fic fest: bingo  
-  
Enjoy!

_ A Narcissus growing strong in the dew of a winterbitten December’s dawn _

_ Brassrings glittering underneath the fireplace shine _

_ Circle after circle of light dancing across wooden walls and soft satin drapes _

_ Droughted skin embellished with delicate roses _

_ 

Sunlight in a crisp coral shine dances delicately across the fluorescent green carpet and walls, gliding in specks and rays through the thin gaps in the swaying blinds. Quiet as the room is, a rustle from beneath the ruffled duvet is of a surprise. Still, neither of the two long and pale naked legs tangled together in a sweaty mess show any sign of movement, and the heavy snores and messy hair elude that reality will stay frozen in this moment for a while longer, if it can. 

Each of the pair of legs poking out are accompanied by equally as tall and sweaty and bare bodies, spotted with blush, pearl spice and scarlet grinds; the reminiscence of a pure, divine aphrodisiacal twilight. One of the bodies is sunkissed and golden, a bronzed tan line extending down his torso and across an adorable, slightly pudgy tummy. The line is bespeckled, mahogany and apple flowers softly placed. Two lanky, chiffon-smooth translucent arms lovingly encase his rounded edges, connected to wide and blocky shoulders belonging to the second male form in the room. They’re intimately squeezed close, gently enveloping one another.

\- - - -

_ Emeralds usually rimmed with droplets of light cloaked in an expression of serenity _

_ Flames on the parted lips reminiscing of a past not long gone yet so far away _

_ Golden sunkissed and roused water splitting at the edge of a smooth shore  _

_ Hyacinthus reincarnate with blossoms hiding in every nook and lash _

_ 

The pastel form is equally as prickled, with goosebumps and freckles and lovebites alike, but unlike his puzzle piece, his eyelids are gently open, revealing bright radioactive aegean irises glassy with fatigue. Soft lips parting and uniting, a mimic of last nights heavenly antics. Long fingers, shaking in fear and happiness mingling like salt in rogue sunrise water, reaches up, brushing the golden back on the way, and with gentle touch moves the walnut strands from the sleeping features only an inch away. The hot dripping curls lace over his ginormous, flushed hands as they move rhythmically in circles across his prickly scalp, with a tenderness unlike any other. Pupils, flashing with grainy infatuation, move adoringly athwart both their naked forms. A hushed, content sigh flees his humid mout.

\- - - -

_ Impeccably posing as a creature of graceful destruction _

_ Joining and mingling a fateful morning’s smell with the perfumes of the nightfall before _

_ Klirr! klack! echoes in the distance as the beast sobers out of this lukewarm dream _

_ Lavender crochet slipping onto the cold floor after one feet; after another _

_

Rumblings of cars and the slam of doors echoes, an eternity away yet it rips his green, blue, and yellow eyes away from the enchanting allure he watches. He keeps an erratic eye on the airtight door in flushed and dreading anticipation, even though he knows they’re alone in the homely sphere they reside. 

After the stiff passing of time glides away he releases a breath, a sigh, relief and humbling joy coming into shore in ripples of sweet and sour waves. Grapey, succulent, musky aromas wind throughout the air, fresh and full on his tongue and biting in his nostrils. Acutely aware of sodden skin and burning limbs, a decision is set for the best for a temporary escape. His frosty figure untangles itself liberally from everything it can, and with a mellow touch it is done. Foot after another drops gently onto the floor, and blindly he grasps for the black frames, the blurry view settling in as they plop onto a curved beak.

\- - - -

_ Mumblings of protest as two halves of an entity split  _

_ Numerous folds and creases tear and stretch as they reunite with flesh _

_ Ordinary wind go along frames and lights mingle with sound as the drowsing is left solitary _

_ Painfully aware that aesthetics of the dark may abruptly cease to exist _

_

Shifts like that rouses minds, delicate whimpers, gasps and moans of demonstration spew out, but they’re candidly ignored. Rising, he pushes the window open,  a thin winters air flees the wind and runs inside, bringing with it the grimy sounds of an intruding outside world. The fabric of linen still prances back together, fluttering in the faint breeze making the room shudder with unwelcomed cold.  Rustles like autumn leaves, creases flattened, as the ebony haired boy lifts clothes of his off the floor and withdraws. Darkness ceases and then returns, with the gentle push of wood, and the other boy still in bed, is now promptly alone with his harrowing thoughts. Silence brews and the air remains ice. 

\- - - -

_ Questions posing in shadowy corners echo the fears of an entity too human _

_ Reds and blues colour the soul in a chaos of deep sorrow and longing  _

_ Smooth sweetness sweeping across marble is terribly terribly missed _

_ The pearlescent exterior shell freezing over as the not quite misty-blue gaze drowns _

_

With a heavy, shaky breath the brunette lets smooth eyelids lift despite the heaviness, the curls falling onto his clammy forehead once again. Jittery anxiety settles way too easily within the rib cage, a sweeping unease of solitude racing the mind, chasing the thrill of uncertainty. Each dark corner of the room is sweeped by his sparkling, syrupy, coffee orbs, a fire dancing within, a spiky panic pricking at a vulnerable heart. An envy for the chances of others. He feels exposed. Hurt. Scared, for he does not understand why his other has left. If this emptiness and loneliness is a forever time.

Wet rondures dot soft cheeks, crinkles form around the syrupy depths, a creeping suspicion itching itself harder and deeper into reddened skin. His stomach lurches, agonisingly, and he longs for the glowing flare as the scrawny body caressed him fondly and passionately, once more, for he’s never felt something as perfect before. A bitter voice resounds within, it voices the past as pretend and the words as lies. And so his eyes drown in oil and salt, unable to hold it in, the warmth tickling his cheeks there for all the wrong reasons. Breath is lost, existence shaking, brittle, and mind murkens as he convulses.

\- - - -

_ Underneath fabrics off suffocation the apollo among mortal men falls into a frenzy _

_ Vulnerable and vindictive yet no saviour there is from those pearls dressing skin  _

_ Wonderfully well that wooden door did not stay untouched for long _

_ Xerotic and thirsting lips meet at the beat of a drum rooted barely inch deep _

_

Dark hides quavers and tremors, and so does water from within, obscuring and cruel. Sadness clouds even the trampling of soles rushing over floors, light flooding rooms. Yet an insignificantly corse face colliding with the choppy blue rolling his cheeks, smooth and cherishing plump lips smooching, tears all worries away. Heavy tidal waves of affection washes fear away like a flood of briny bliss and juniper jubilation. Snuggling up, their limbs entangle again, one clothed and fresh against a dainty mess made of the on he loves eternally, gently.

\- - - -

_ “Yule or solstice neither ordinary days are ones for our destinies to be torn apart, _

_ Zodiacs of thy night reflect in our souls mingling like drywood does with flames of passion” _

_

Spluttering, beneath a blanket of pearls, he chokes out a “I was scared!”, gasping before continuing with a heartbreaking sob; “why did you leave, Phil?” 

and the response is a soft caress, another kiss, secondary to the thoughtful embrace as Phil cuddles up; “Had to wash off,” gently adding; “if I ever leave you can trust me to always come back, Dan. We’re.. soulmates.”; the fondness seeping through, the care and gentless overpowering. They grasp each others hands. Phil’s better at showing his love that way anyways.

And as the vulnerability fades, the buoyancy of love returning and the buzzing happiness in the air growing, a thumb rolling across a palm, Dan leans in close and with a sensitive, yet determined, murmur he breathes; “I love you..” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you've liked it as much as me! comments are appreciated


End file.
